powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny
is the forty-fifth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the second episode of Gekiranger''s six-episode endgame story, featuring the final cumulative showdown between Rio and his two rivals: former teammate Gou Fukami and "destined rival" Jan Kandou. Synopsis As Jan settles things with his father, Gou confronts Rio in hopes of finally defeating him even as the Genjuken king awaits his ultimate, destined showdown. Plot After being mortally wounded by the attack Long intended for Jan, Suugu/Dan pleas Jan to kill him. Though reluctant, Jan deals the deathblow, freeing Dan from his physical form as he tells Jan to continue his own path, departing into the afterlife. As the others and Sha-Fu arrive to comfort a devastated Jan as he decides to honor his father's wish by fighting Rio, who leaves Rin Jū Hall after feeling a strong surge of Ki, believing it to be Jan's, only to learn that it's Gou, who had mastered the Heaven and Earth Disaster Strike with intent to settle things. However, Gouyu arrives to protect Rio, only for Geki Violet to easily kill him with the Heaven and Earth in three seconds, receiving Rio's attention. Once in Mythical Beast King Form, Rio and Gou resume the fight that started a decade ago, with Rio easily defeating Gou (the Heaven and Earth Disaster not working against Rio because he figured out how to counter after seeing it used on Gouyu) and giving him a reality check that they'll never be rivals. Jan arrives after the fight to end his battle with Rio once and for all, fighting in their most powerful forms, with Rio holding the upper-hand. But while Super Geki Red and Rio have their final battle, Mere arrives too late to stop the fight as Jan defeats Rio, causing Rio to awaken as the true Gen Jū King Long has envisioned: the mindless Destroyer bent on destroying everything. Though he easily defeated SaiDaiOh after enlarging himself, Mere manages to snap Rio out of it to Long's dismay, returning to normal. After revealing what she learned from interrogating Sanyo, that Long's been using them, Mere takes Rio away with Long pursuing them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 48, . *This is the final of seven consecutive episodes where the character themes (as sung by the actors themselves) make up the ending of Gekiranger in place of regular ending theme Tao. The seventh, Kuroki Kodou ~Yuruginai Omoi~, is performed by Hirofumi Araki, who portrays Rio. *With a rating of 3.5%, this along with the previous episode was the lowest rated episode of Gekiranger, 1.7% below the series average. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny, Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories, Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path, Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist and Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote